Road to Recovery
by Ellivia22
Summary: What was supposed to be a magical night turns into a devastating nightmare to Brian. Will he choose to go down a dark path, or seek the comfort of a close friend? Oneshot. Brewie friendship. I hope you like it. Please reivew :D


(A/N: Hello all! Here is my first EVER Family Guy story. I got this idea after watching "Brian and Stewie". Anyway, I really hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Love, Ellivia22)

Disclaimer: Family Guy is not mine, otherwise I would own Brian, because he's my favorite :)

**Road to Recovery**

**Brian**

Her name was Jennifer, Jenni for short. Tall, blonde, blue- eyed, and double D breasts. I mean a beauty. It wasn't just looks that attracted me to her. She was so smart. She had a PhD in Psychology and was working on one in Sociology.

The thing I liked the most about her was the way we were able to talk about anything. I felt loved and I loved her madly in return. We had been dating for almost a year and I was ready to take the next step in our relationship. However it wasn't until I was about to propose marriage to her last night when everything suddenly became clear.

_I was such a fool_. I take a long swig out of the Scotch bottle beside me. _She never loved me at all_. I try in vain to push everything out of my mind, but no luck. The tears stream harder down my face as I'm forced to relive the disastrous events all over again.

_I had everything planned perfectly: dinner under the stars, a dozen red roses, a violinist playing our song in the background. Jenni seemed to be having a good time, but I was still nervous as hell. Baring one's soul is never easy. I hid my nerves by talking about our favorite jazz musician: Coltrane._

"_Brian, there's something we need to talk about," Jenni said as the waiter took away our empty plates._

"_Anything, my sweet," I squeezed her hand in reassurance. Any second the waiter will bring our dessert. I couldn't wait for her to find the special box on top of the low calorie brownie she ordered. _

_Jenni looked uncomfortable all of a sudden. I nodded at her encouragingly to say what was on her mind. "I should've told you this a lot sooner, but I just couldn't. So what I'm about to say is going to be harder on you than it should be."_

_I swallowed the lump in my throat. I didn't like at all the direction that this was going. My chest tightened, dreading her next words. I felt as though I had lost my voice so I just stared at her._

"_The truth is, Brian, you're really sweet and attentive, but I only started dating you because of a bet I had with my friends. They wanted to see how far I'd be willing to go with a dog."_

"_But in the end, you still fell in love with me, right?" I asked desperately._

"_Not really," Jenni admitted. "I've been seeing this guy on the side, Ralph. He just asked me to marry him and I said yes. I'm so sorry, Brian, but it's over between us."_

_At that moment our desserts arrived, but I barely noticed. My mind was trying to absorb all this information that I had just learned. A bet; cheating; doesn't love me. I wanted to believe that this was just a horrible nightmare, but I knew it wasn't. The rapidly building pain was so terrible I could barely stand it. _

_Jenni noticed the opened box on the brownie. The box that contained what was supposed to be the proclamation of all my feelings. "Brian I-."_

_Quickly I grabbed the small box. My voice shook. "I already know the answer. You don't need to humiliate me any further. Goodbye."_

_With what little dignity that I had left I walked out the restaurant and climbed into my car. I drove to the closest bar. I didn't care about anything. All I wanted to do was drink until I couldn't think anymore._

After that horrible night I spent all day today out of the house. I was too ashamed to face any of the Griffins, since they knew I was proposing to her. I didn't want to have to explain to them how I was being used the whole time. It's just too humiliating. While I was out I made a couple of stops and made sure I came home after everyone was in bed.

I take another swig. Only about three swallows left. My mind feels fuzzy. Usually it takes more than a bottle of Scotch to get me drunk this fast. Perhaps it's because I'm drinking it all by myself this time. Or maybe it's because of how powerful the depression is inside of me.

Through bleary eyes I glance at the gun beside me in the bathtub. With my free paw I pick it up. I stare at the silver metal of the gun and smooth black handle. I had bought this gun many years ago for one purpose: to commit suicide. I originally had it in a security deposit box, but I brought it home because this time I might actually go through with it. Then I would never hurt again.

I place the gun against my right temple, under my ear. Before I perform my final deed I take the last three gulps of Scotch, my last drink. I close my eyes as I feel the cool metal against me. I take a deep breath, preparing myself for the inevitable, but quick pain.

_You're the only one who makes my life bearable. If I didn't have you, I'd be lost._

My eyes fly open. Memories rush back to me faster than a speeding bullet. I had forgotten about everything Stewie and I went through while locked in the vault, three months ago. I had told him the reasons why I owned the gun. I suddenly remember every word he told me. I remember how much he cares about me. I couldn't hurt him by doing this. Besides, he might actually be able to help me. He's smart for someone so young.

I lower the gun. I need to talk to him and now. Otherwise I will lose it and do something I might regret. I stand up unsteadily in the bathtub, which turns out to be a mistake. The world spins so fast I can't stay on my feet. I fall forwards and hit the hard surface, everything going black.

**Stewie**

It's late. One o'clock in the morning according to the clock on my latest time machine. I ought to be in bed but I can't sleep. Plus I'm in the middle of creating my latest invention: Stewie's Superblaster 2000. This should disintegrate Lois instantly. The sooner I get that bitch out of my life, the happier I'll be.

Another reason I'm up is because my mind keeps racing. I haven't seen Brian in more than twenty-four hours and I'm a little worried. I guess that means things didn't go well with Jenni. I hope he's okay. I get up from off the floor and head to the door of my room. I just need one more thing to complete my invention: three AAA batteries. I know that Lois and the Fatman keep a set in a drawer downstairs.

I'm about to pass the bathroom when something catches my eye: a white tail sticking up in the air. I shake my head. Brian must be so drunk he passed out in the bathtub. I breathe a sigh of relief knowing that he's okay.

I feel my body start to shake when I loom closer to get a better look at my friend. Brian is lying face down in the bathtub. In one hand he holds a bottle of Scotch. In the other, a silver gun with a black handle. The gun that was in his security box. _Oh my God_ I think in growing fear. My heart is pounding loudly in my chest. _He didn't just do what I think he did_.

Suddenly I realize that there is no blood in the bathtub. In fact the bathtub is completely dry. Plus when I put my face closer to Brian's, I can hear him breathing softly, stench of alcohol on his breath. He must've passed out from alcohol overload before he could do it. Tears swim in my eyes. Even after the talk we had in the security vault, he still wants to kill himself.

I pull the gun out of his paw with a shaky hand. Then being careful to not wake him I sneak out of the bathroom. When he's done suffering from a hangover he so rightly deserves we're going to have a _very _long talk.

**Brian**

It's not until mid afternoon that I walk out of the bathroom. I spent all morning vomiting all the Scotch I drank last night. I still have the chills and a horrible headache from the hang over, but it'll go away as long as I stay away from the booze for a while. Instead of walking downstairs to join the family I turn the opposite direction and walk to the bedroom right next to Peter and Lois' room. Clutched in my paw isn't the gun or the bottle of Scotch, but a note.

_ Dog,_

_ Come see me after you're done throwing up. You owe me an explanation._

_ -S_

It doesn't take a genius to figure out that Stewie somehow found me in the bathtub last night. That explains why I found the note in my paw instead of the gun. He must've taken it. An image of Stewie's hurt face flashes in my mind. I forget all about the pain that Jenni has caused me the past couple of days. After all Stewie and I have been through he doesn't deserve to witness something like that. I do owe him an explanation. Then after we make amends I can talk to him about everything that happened with Jenni. After holding my breath for five seconds I knock on his door.

***knock knock***

Stewie opens the door and grants me entry. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he's been crying. This makes me feel even guiltier. I know it's because of me. He offers for me to sit down, but I decline. Instead I stand in front of him, my head bent.

"So I guess you found me last night," I say after a few minutes.

"You're damn right I did," Stewie says angrily with a tinge of hurt in his tone. It looks like he's struggling so hard not to cry. "I found my best friend lying in the bathtub with a gun. I bared my soul to you and told you how I practically can't live without you and you go ahead and try to kill yourself anyway. I can't believe you could be so selfish!"

"Stewie, please," I beg. "Let me explain."

He folds his arms and glares at me. "Please do."

I massage my temples briefly. "The other night things started going downhill even before I got the chance to bring up the subject of marriage. Jenni confessed that not only was she cheating on me and had been for months, but she only started dating me as a bet with her friends."

"Ouch."

The memory resurfaces. I slide to the ground, my back against the table Stewie is sitting at. I use all my strength to keep my eyes dry. "It was so devastating and humiliating. I was too embarrassed to come home. Especially after all the times I bragged that she was the one."

"You still haven't explained why you brought home the gun and bottle of Scotch in the first place," Stewie says coldly. "You scared me to death when I found you with them."

"I honestly only brought them home to give me some comfort. You should know that." By the way he's glaring at me I can tell he doesn't believe a word.

"Okay," I confess. "I did intend to commit suicide. The break up just added to all the other emotional turmoil I've been going through lately, such as still feeling like I'm a second class citizen, and the fact that I can't be with the woman I truly love because she's married to my best friend. "

"You know you could've come to me about all of this instead. I would've tried to make you feel better."

"I know." I stare at him seriously. "That's why I couldn't pull the trigger." Stewie sits down beside me. I take this as a good sign and continue. "I had remembered our long talk in the bank vault and how important I was to you, and vice versa. What stood out the most was when you said that I gave your life meaning, that our friendship gave us both purpose in life. After I lowered the gun I was going to see you, but I ended passing out instead."

"I meant every word," Stewie says. A large tear rolls down his cheek. "You're my best friend and the one I cannot live without. I love you, Brian. Please let me help you through this."

"I will. I love you too."

A huge weight is lifted off my shoulders. The ache in my heart doesn't seem to be as strong anymore. I smile at him, which he returns. Stewie crawls on my lap and hugs me tight. I return the hug, enjoying the feel of the small child against my fur. His comfort is making all my bad feelings ebb away. I feel better knowing that I have him with me on this road to recovery.

**The End**


End file.
